Rotobunny
Rotobunny is a Rotobaga hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. She is an excellent wave clearing tactician. Known for her dive-in-and-get-out pushing mechanics as well as reconnaissance. She is special for disrupting enemy position and also wrecking towers from a distance. When a certain point is needed to capture, she can lift your team there. Overview Rotobunny, the Aerial Menace Damage: 5/10 Utility: 8/10 Survivability: 3/10 Complexity: 3/10 Role: Tactician Sub-Role: Pusher, Nuker, Utility Almanac Entry: Rotobunny Wright is a native Rotobaga inhabiting the Northern Mountains of Frostbite Caves. She belongs to a pack... or herd? A colony of a specie of rotobaga native to wintery area, the Winterwind Rotobagas. She was a very energetic and mischievous little runt often prank her kin and make fun with the other plants in the winter. She has a deep ambition of someday exploring the world. One day, the head of the colony announced that they'll be sending a few of them to migrate to the far southeast. To the temperate climate where a society of modernized plants inhabit. Rotobaga was among them. So she and her group flew far wide to enter the big city. Most of the rotobagas made their burrow at Suburbia. Rotobunny made her burrow next to an abandoned house. She was curious why nobody was living there. Or maybe someone did live there and are just afraid to appear in public. Rotobunny wants to greet her neighbor and enters the house. The house was untidy and very scary inside. She decided to leave until she heard mechanical whirls from under the ground. She removes the carpet revealing a trap door to the basement. She enters what seems to be a lab full of worn out vehicles of all sorts. What stood the most is a helicopter-like machine made out of logs and vines. A Ketchup Mechanic greeted him and welcomes her to his workshop. The Ketchup Mechanic was so happy to meet Rotobunny, saying that she is the right person for his next prototype. Rotobunny was utterly confused of the Ketchup Mechanic. The mechanic revealed himself to be a veteran engineer who was working for the Lawn Force to reclaim Zomburbia. He was working on a small helicopter craft that could work for both reconnaissance and field support as well as heavy weapons facilitator. Rotobunny didn't really want to be part of the military all of sudden, but she does like one thing: she wants to soar the vast skies and explore far ends. And maybe a battlefield could be an earlier experience for her. The Ketchup Mechanic does some various upgrades to some of Rotobaga's body parts. He even gave him a choice between 2 game-changing upgrades that she may need. All she have to do is call him and he'll get it. Rotobunny became a superior aerial rogue who is known in covert missions and joined the Herbicide Squad. But what she really enjoys is her explorations to different unreached places. Gameplay: Rotobunny is a trick and mobile tactician who specializes in dive-in-and-get-out pushing tactics. That means he can clear down minions and eliminate structures in one lane then immediately go to another. Being a flying hero means that he can bypass walls and become evasive against melee attacks. Her utility within the battlefield expands from a small long range missile and a scanner that clears the fog of war. To even fully utilize the scenes, the Ketchup Mechanic is always ready to give her the gear that will suit the best. Just choose between an armored transportation bunker and a large ballistic missile that leaves out some waste in an area. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1750 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 2.2 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 600 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.3 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 65 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 4 Attack Speed (APS): 1.0 Movement Speed: 315 Trait Power Propellers Rotobunny is a Flying hero. Meaning that she can move over walls, which has a 1.5 second delay before getting to the other side, and melee attacks have a 25% chance to miss. While in the Flying state, Rotobunny has additional 25% movement speed boost and 10% additional evasion from all types of attacks, as well as a longer vision range. Like all Flying heroes, stuns and roots will render Rotobunny Grounded. While Grounded, Rotobunny will take 10 seconds before going back flying. She will lose all of the buffs given by both Flying and her own passive. The very first upgrade that Rotobunny requested from the mechanic is for her ears, who also serve as her propellers. A few tweaks and she can go to even higher heights. Basic Abilities Roto-Barrage (Q) Rotobunny rapidly spins around and shoots a barrage of rutabagas in a spiral direction. Each rutabaga deals 85 damage (+5% per level) to enemies hit. Rotobunny spins around for 4.5 seconds. After the spinning, Rotobunny becomes Grounded but the recovery cooldown is reduced to 5 seconds. Rotobunny learns how to use the four root shooters she got. She trains herself to rapidly shoot them while spinning in a rapid succession as she joined the Herbicide Squad. NOTE: *Rotobunny shoots a maximum of 28 rutabagas per second, 7 per shooter. Radish Missile (W) Rotobunny targets a hero or a structure, and then launches a radish missile that homes to the target. Once the missile hit, the target receives 140 damage (+5% per level) and is stunned for 1 second. Rotobunny also launches a missile that other Winterwind Rotobagas use to hunt down fast animals. He now uses these to hunt down defensive turrets and imp saboteurs. NOTE: *Radish Missile has a global range. *Radish Missile travels at the speed of 500. Rotor Scanner (E) Rotobunny scans an area in the map, granting vision to it for 8 seconds and detect invisible units. Rotobunny has a 1.5 second cast time. Rotobunny has a natural far sight that helped her save a Wolftail's missing pups. With the Rotor Scanner, she can see as far as Dr. Zomboss' barbeque party.'' NOTE: *Rotor Scanner has a global range. Ultimate Abilities '''Transport Bunker ® Rotobunny gains a transportation compartment on her sides that allows him to transport 2 ally heroes to a target location. While transporting, Rotobunny is off the map and is Invulnerable. Has a global range. Range heroes can right click click on Rotobunny to make them ride. They can attack while on Rotobunny. They can manually exit by right clicking on the ground or if Rotobunny us vanquished. The Ketchup Mechanic's first upgrade is a transportation compartment made of 2 potted plants. Rotobunny can give her squadmates a ride to their destination. Tactical Cuke ® Rotobaga targets an area. After a few seconds, a giant missile will explode on the area, dealing 275 damage (+5% per level) and leaves out an area of fallout that deals 80 damage (+5% per level) per second. The fallout lasts for 6 seconds. The Ketchup Mechanic's second upgrade is Rotobunny's access to his prototype tactical cuke that can leave out foliage fallout. Such waste shall desecrate a zombie outpost. Talents Level 1 *Advanced Aeronautics - Rotobunny now has +20% more movement speed bonus and +5% evasion to everything while flying. *Quad-Shots - Rotobunny's basic attack does 3 more basic attacks to 3 random enemies in range. *Roto Drone - (Active) Summon a drone that also flies, has 400 HP (+5% per level), and deals 30 damage (+5% per level) to enemies. Pushes the nearest lane and attacks any visible enemy. 45 second cooldown. Level 4 *Hunting Missile - Radish Missile now moves 30% faster and stuns the target hero for 1.25 second longer. *Rapid Rotation - Roto-Barrage grants Rotobunny Unstoppable. Roto-Barrage reflect 45% range and spell damage that she received back to the attacker. *Expendables - QUEST: Capture 5 mercenary camps in a span of 3 minutes. REWARD: Minions and rogue fighters near Rotobunny move and attack 15% faster. Level 7 *Spectacle Ops - Rotor Scanner is 30% wider in area and lasts for 2 more seconds. *Heat Signatures - Enemies detected by Rotor Scanner remain detected after 3 seconds of leaving the sight area. *Bombarding Booster - Radish Missile deals 45 splash damage (+5% per level) which increases by 7% the further it travels. Level 10 *Transport Bunker - Rotobunny gains a transportation compartment on her sides that allows him to transport 2 ally heroes to a target location. While transporting, Rotobunny is off the map and is Invulnerable. Has a global range. Range heroes can right click click on Rotobunny to make them ride. They can attack while on Rotobunny. They can manually exit by right clicking on the ground or if Rotobunny is vanquished. *Tactical Cuke - Rotobaga targets an area. After a few seconds, a giant missile will explode on the area, dealing 275 damage (+5% per level) and leaves out an area of fallout that deals 80 damage (+5% per level) per second. The fallout lasts for 6 seconds. Level 13 *Lock-on Target - Radish Missile grants vision to the target while flying and within 5 seconds after hitting them. *Root-kata - Roto-Barrage lasts for 0.2 seconds longer for every minion and rogue fighter you vanquish. *Sky Saboteur - While flying, Rotobunny deals 15% more damage to buildings. QUEST: Deal a total of 4500 siege damage with just basic attacks. REWARD: Roto-Barrage and Radish Missile deal +25% more damage to structures. Level 16 *Oculus Drift - Rotobunny grants ally heroes +25% attack boost when they are in the Rotor Scanner vision area. Rotobunny's ability cooldown is reduced by 4% per ally in the vision area. *Spinning Sickness - Roto-Barrage no longer puts Rotobunny to Grounded state, but she will lose 30% movement speed and 30% evasion for 5 seconds. Penalty reduced by 0.1 second per enemy minion or rogue fighter vanquished during Roto-Barrage. *Barrel Roll - (Active) Activate to immediately dodge any skillshot, ground-based spell, or lock-on attacks.Immediately recovers Rotobunny back to Flying stance. 10 second cooldown. Level 20 *Bigger Bunker - Rotobunny now has passive 20% defense and Transport Bunker now occupies 4 ally heroes. Rotobunny's Power Propeller speed is passively reduced by 10%, and reduced by 5% more if an ally is riding her. *No-Clear Fallout - Tactical Cuke explosion radius now increased by 25% and now creates fallout at random points in the explosion area. *Triplet Turnips - Radish Missile now comes in 3. Ones one is launched, the other two will follow one after another to the designated target. Radish Missile base damage reduced to 60%. *Sky's The Limit - Rotobunny gains permanent +2 attack range while flying and the delay of going over walls is removed. Going over walls increases Rotobunny's evasion by 30% for 3 seconds. Quotations Start of Battle *A new airspace to explore. *Rotobunny Wright reporting. *Mr. Mechanic got my back on this. Moving *Swooping. *Propelling my propellers. *Full speed ahead. *Such beautiful scenery. *Let's go find some trouble. Attacking *Open fire! *Hostile identified. *Rapid fire. *Death from above. *Rootatatatatata! Vanquishing a Hero *These are my airspace, fool! *Hope you got your parachute. *Pulled you from your roots and threw you to the ground where you belong. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Who said zombies having jetpacks was a good idea?! (Jettison) *You can fly?! Then why are you walking the whole first 10 levels of your team? (Super Brainz) *Hey, ever tried bat riding? (Immorticia) *Watership Down. (Any Pirate Zombie) *You have wings. Use them. (Snapper) *You sure you can catch up, commander. (Buster Korn) Dying *Mayday! Mayday! *Rotobaga going down. *That cane from... behind. *Crash land! *Eject! Eject! Respawning *I'm back in the friendly skies. *Mr. Mechanic had some repairs done on me. *Propellers working ad we're good to go. *You can't keep me rooted on the ground. *Rotobunny Wright ready for take off once more. Humorous Certain humorous lines said after clicking her multiple times '' *As you can see, I'm some sort if hybrid bunny creature. My ears are my propellers, my shooters hit my limbs, and I have a cute bunny nose. *We rotobagas are very good at multiplying. That's why we have X-Shots. *I'm more flying than hippidy-hops. And I think more in skips than actual hops. *We aren't always rooted in the ground. Despite, you know, we being root crops and are digging on the ground. *Hey! They look like ants from up here! *I love working for the Herbicide Squad. I'm always rooting for my team. *Hey, even if I fly, how come zombies can still bite at me ad whack me with their sticks? *Mr. Mechanic really loves "ketching up" with my everyday antics. We often play "ketch" in the park. I can't really "ketchup" with him in between conversations. *My favorite video game is "Starfruit 64". I somehow still got a copy of it. *The higher the altitude I go, the higher my attitude go. Aptitude remains constant, though. '''Ultimate Ability' Transport Bunker *Everyone wear your seatbelts. *Welcome to Air Rotobunny. En root to our next destination. *Hold on my pot bunkers. Tactical Cuke *Tactical Cuke incoming! *Hear are your coordinates. *Call down the superweapon, Mr. Mechanic. Skins Starchship Trooper Once upon a time, in a galaxy far away, there live a simple Rootus Bagabus in the cold, desolate planets of Froza. A war broke between the Federal and the Conquest, and their home planet is their battlefield. This brave Rotobaga is gonna fly off to join the ranks of the Renegades, armed with sweet tech made by his Tomato Mentor, and she flies in the sky and through the vacuums of space to swat down any trouble that goes through her and her planet. *Has some bionic parts and her propellers are made of steel. *Her hind shooters burst out blue flames while flying. *Shoots red rotabagas at enemies. Herbicide Squad Scoundrel She is the newest and youngest member of the Herbicide Squad, a plant task force in charge of a lot of covert missions, founded by Buster Korn and Cactrice Saguaro. During her training, she musters her speed and aerial maneuvering and has since been a great ground-based saboteur, and air-based siege attacker, and the team's reconnaissance and get away vehicle. *Wears some brown goggles with the other lens having a crack. *Wears a brown scarf, and carries a flagon her back with the Herbicide Squad logo (a leaf with a pea punching a hole through it) *Gains two propellers when activating Transport Bunker. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes